Our music box
by Shorty6
Summary: This story is so sweet! take it from me! it takes place after Zidane leaves for 5 years! will he come back?! will Garnet move on?! oh the suspense! it's also from Garnet's POV so perty pleaz R&R! i luv u all!!!


1 Our music box  
  
2 It was another day…alone in my bed, waiting for him to come back. He promised he'd come back yet I haven't seen any sign of him since he left and he left 5 years ago. I'll be turning 19 in a week now and everyone promised to come see me for the play. Everyone was so excited because of the news. Tantalus had announced a new actor and everyone wanted to see. The square would be packed. I sighed for the 3rd time and looked out my window. Everyone was so happy. If the townspeople were so happy, why could I, the queen of Alexandria, Garnet Til Alexandros the 17th be happy also? I knew why. I had a hole in my heart in the shape of my one true love…the only one who could ever make me happy…Zidane. "Your Majesty," Beatrix said after taking a bow. "The nobles are here. Please try and pick at least one you like."  
  
I turned around quickly. If one of them were Zidane the choice would be all too easy. But that was impossible. Especially with the rumor going around that my Zidane was dead. Slowly I nodded and followed her to the throne room. I sat down and sighed when I saw the long line, almost leading out the door. Beatrix held a paper to her face, "Schneider Becker." I looked at him for a minute. Yes he was charming but…well…no. I shook my head and looked at Steiner. He nodded and said, "Queen Garnet would like you to leave now."  
  
This had gone on for 5 hours. I hated them all. They probably only wanted me for my money, my royal family line and they probably knew how much my pendant was worth. But they were no Zidane. And they could never, ever be. I sat on my bed and pulled out something I'd never shown to anyone else. My music box. Our music box. There was a necklace with a heart dangling off the end. It was also the key to the music box. I smiled and winded it up. It opened up slowly and started to play a song. It wasn't our song exactly but it was something like it. I loved this song so much, maybe even more than the song of my heritage but even more so it was Zidane's song. Just listening to it made me think of him and the times we had together…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a week after left Black Mage Village for the last time and we were riding the Invincible. I was depressed, almost to the point of no happiness. But Zidane was right there beside me. "What wrong?" he asked. I sighed, "nothing." "There's something wrong, Dagger," he countered. "No there isn't. I'm fine Zidane," I said back. "There is too!" Zidane said. "There is not!" I shot back. "Yes there is," Zidane said. "No there isn't," I said back. "No there isn't," Zidane said with a grin. "Yes there is!" I said, but then I covered my mouth. "See!" Zidane said with a chuckle. "Now tell me what's wrong…please." "I'm just a little upset…that's all." I looked away for a minute and then when I looked back at him he started making funny faces. I couldn't help but laugh. He looked so stupid but yet he looked so funny at the same time. He stopped and smiled that all knowing smile of his. "Feeling better?" he asked. I shrugged, "so/so." He laughed a little and then started singing my song. But he made it sound funny. Making funny voices while he was singing and pausing. I started laughing again. I felt a lot better than before. He grinned, "there's the Dagger I know." He put a finger under his chin and though for a minute. "Oh yeah!" he said. There was a box a few inches from us and he opened it. He scratched around it, making his tail wiggle around a little bit. "U-um Zidane? What are you- " "FOUND IT!" he shouted childishly. He pulled out a small octagon shaped box and a necklace with a heart attached. He gave it to me. "A gift from me to you," he said with a smile. "Is it a jewelry box?" I asked. Zidane sat next to me and put one hand around my shoulder to hold my hand while I was holding the box. He used his other hand to hold my other hand, which was holding the necklace. Then he rested his chin on my shoulder. "Now you put this in here and then you wind it up like this," he said, twisting the heart around in a little keyhole. It opened up slowly and started to play a song. "What song is this?" I asked. "You have a song from your birth place and so do I. That's my song…" he said. "…So if I ever have to leave you…and you feel lonely…you can sing this too." I looked at him and he looked at me. I closed my eyes, "That's…sweet Zidane." "Yeah…" he said, closing his eyes. We probably would've kissed if it weren't for a tiny little "ahem!" coming from the left of us. Eiko was standing there with her hands on her hips. "Having a nice time?" she asked with a grin. Zidane stood up leaving me blushing bright red. "Now you 2 do some girl talk or something. I'm gonna go see how close we are. See ya!" he said. And he ran out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK END*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I sighed and put it down. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Everything that happened…everything just makes me cry. First Zidane left and then Vivi stopped…but there are good things. Eiko's growing up into a beautiful young woman, Freya found her love, Quina is the cook now, Amarant is a little less stubborn, Lani isn't as evil anymore, Mikoto is doing well and so are the other Genomes. And Vivi's sons are growing beautifully. Still clumsy like their father but they're all sweet. But the loses are just…too much to bear. I rolled over on my back and dragged myself into a sob. I wiped my eyes with my glove and slowly fell asleep.  
  
"Your Majesty…Your Majesty wake up!" I opened my eyes to see Beatrix looking down at me. I sat up, "y-yes…what is it?" "Dinner is ready. Are you coming down?" she asked. I nodded and got up. "Yes, I'm coming…I'll be right there." I watched her leave and looked in my mirror. I looked down at my fingers and when I looked up I saw Zidane in the mirror instead of myself. How confusing. He was standing there, reaching out to me and then he disappeared. Was that his ghost? Was he really dead?! I didn't want to believe it and I wouldn't, not now not ever! But then the balcony doors burst open and then I saw him again. He grinned and walked further out on the balcony. I grabbed my dress and ran outside. He was looking over the side of the railing and then he looked at me. He grinned again and turned around. I grabbed my dress again and ran up to him, only to run right threw him and almost fall off the balcony. I turned around just to see his tail slip inside. I ran out of the balcony and stopped. He was standing in front of the bedside with his arms open. I took one step and ran the rest of the way but I ran through him again and fell onto the bed. The last thing I heard was him laughing and when I turned my head he was gone. I gritted my teeth and started crying like I never did before. He was right there yet so out of reach. I hated this so much.  
  
I guess Beatrix and Steiner noticed how long I was taking to get down there and opened the door slowly. "Your Majesty!" Steiner cried, kneeling next to me. Beatrix rubbed my back, but that wasn't helping at all. I turned to her and wrapped my arms around her, still sobbing and crying like crazy. She patted my back, "whatever you were crying about, it's okay now, Garnet." "No it's not!" I shouted. "It's not okay…and it'll never be as long as I have this feeling of loss." "Your Highness, I know this is very, very hard for you to swallow but…you know it, I know it and Steiner knows it. Zidane is dead, Garnet and nothing can change that. He can't just magically appear out of nowhere!" Beatrix told me. So many times I've heard that. 'Zidane is dead…Zidane is gone…Zidane is never coming back…' why can't anyone in this damn castle prison be positive?! At least for me…. "Beatrix stop it!" I shouted. "You don't understand this and no one ever will! No one, not now, not ever. And continuously saying that Zidane is gone isn't helping either. If there's one thing that gives me hope, why do you keep trying to take it away?!" I stood up and looked down at her. Beatrix looked up at me and then looked down, "Your Majesty…how can you have hope if you're lying to yourself?" "I'm not lying to myself! I know it in my heart that Zidane is somewhere out there trying to come back. And if he's not I'm sure he's here already!" I replied. Beatrix stood up and looked my in my watery eyes. "Your Majesty, I'm only saying this once. You can believe what you want even if it's not true. But don't let it get in the way of your responsibilities. That's all I have to say on this conversation and to tell you the truth I'm just plain done with it. I'm sorry Your Highness. Come to dinner if you want," she said. She walked out the door while Steiner stood up and looked at me. He only blinked but so often as he stood there and I got the feeling he was surprised at me. He bowed and left the room all together. As soon as the door shut I picked up my glass vase and threw it at the door. Everything in this castle was a living crap hole and everyone knew it. But all I could do was cry.  
  
I think according to my clock by the time I woke up it was 10:00. I sighed and put on my golden shoes. My feet cracked against the broken glass as I made my way to the door slowly. However, when I got there I heard conversation. I opened the door a tiny little crack. Beatrix was standing not to far from my door and Steiner not too far away. She shook her head, "damn that Zidane." Steiner shook his head violently, "I don't think you should be talking that way about him. He did, you know, save this kingdom and all of Gaia. He even protected Her Majesty will all his heart, so what reason do you have to feel this way toward him?" "Steiner you know why! Constantly Queen Garnet has stood awake by her window, cried sleeplessly, and once she stayed away 3 days straight looking out the window! And what reason does she have for doing that?! Only because he she's waiting for that damn Zidane. Damn him to Ifrit's cage! And right about now…I hope he's dead," Beatrix said with a clear scowl. I covered my mouth. How could she say that? I didn't understand at all. If everyone felt this way about him…I didn't know what I'd do. My fists tightened as I opened the door all the way and stood there. Steiner looked at me but Beatrix wouldn't dare look me in the eye. My eyebrows sunk down in the middle of my eyes and my face formed into a scowl. "Beatrix," I said automatically. "Explain that to me to my face. Why do you hate him so?" Beatrix looked at me, "Because he's nothing but a double crossing bastard!" I walked up closer, "and why is that?" Beatrix shook her head and threw her arms back, "Did he not promise to come back? And yet here you are, a week from being one year older after 5 years and is he here?! You stay up later than usual crying for someone who'll never come back and you know it!" After that last sentence I smacked her across her face hard. So hard her eye patch flew off and landed on the stairs. I finally saw what she was hiding under there. Her left eye was closed with a scar over it. She looked away from me, not showing her reddened cheek. I grabbed my dress and marched down the stairs, "when you get some sense, Beatrix, tell me!"  
  
"Stop!" Beatrix said, yelling over the stair rail. I stopped and turned my head. "I have enough sense to know that if someone really loved someone and promised to come back he or she would. You know that better than anyone!" I nodded, "yes that is correct. But I also know that someone who truly had faith and trusted in that someone would believe him and wait for him as long as time will take. And I'm more than willing to be that someone." I ignored any other word that Beatrix might've said if any. I walked out to the docks and sat here. I took off my shoes and pulled up my dress a little. I dipped my feet in the water and kicked it around, messing up the reflection of the moon on the water. I pulled my music box from out of my slip top, even though it was not very lady like to do that, and held my wind-up necklace in my hand. I wound my music box up and waited for the song to play. Slowly it played and I sang along with it. Whatever was going on, this song always gave me hope no matter what. As I sang I felt something in my heart and another voice rang in my ears. It was more masculine and it sounded like he was crying. Whoever it was I felt his pain. He was probably missing something in his heart as I did. A big hole in his heart the shape of his lover. Zidane wasn't really my lover but he was too close to it to not be considered as one. We sounded so pretty together, and with almost every high note we hit the wind blew harder and the water shuffled. I closed my eyes as the song ended and the voice that rang in my ears disappeared.  
  
I set my music box next to me and sighed. Slowly I started to think about what Beatrix said to me. It was true that if someone loved somebody and promised to come back they would but why would Zidane lie to me? After all we'd been through, everything we said, everything we did, all the decisions we made together. Why would he just throw it all away? I spent 11 months traveling with him. We traveled all around the world on the fastest airship in Gaia, we even went to a whole different planet! And what reason in the world would he have for not coming back? I just didn't understand. My birthday was 2 days from now…I'd be19. 5 whole years without him was enough to me. So I figured I'd wait for him to come back until my birthday and after that I'd move on. It was so easy to say but was it really that easy to do? I wouldn't know until the time came so I just had to wait. So…I waited…  
  
The next morning had came and the preparations for the show tomorrow had begun. I didn't know why they begun so early in the morning and the day before but I guess I shouldn't worry about that. I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and stood up. There was a slow knock on the door. It was soft and sort of hard to hear. "Come in," I said, brushing my hair. The door opened slowly and Beatrix stepped in. I turned around and we stared at each other for at least a minute. "Your Majesty/Beatrix," we said together. I nodded, "you may go first." Beatrix nodded, "Your Majesty I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday. It was clearly out of order and…I felt I deserved that slap you gave me." "I accept your apology. Anyone would be sorry after one of my slaps," I said with a grin. She laughed, "I see. Was Zidane sorry also?" I froze for a minute and then I asked, "why do you ask?" "He told me you smacked him once because he did something inappropriate and his cheek was red for a week. Is that true?" she said with a kind smile. I laughed with a nod, "I remember. He said I was 'loaded'." Beatrix cocked her eyebrow, "what does that mean?" "It means that I have a lot. That was an insult on my part so I smacked him," I replied. Beatrix smiled, "tell me all about it, Garnet." I turned back to my mirror and turned my head. "Well I very well can't walk about the castle talking about the past in my nightgown, can I?" I said with I tiny smirk. "Please allow me to help you, Your Majesty," Beatrix said with a bow. I nodded, "thank you."  
  
It wasn't too long after that we started to walk the halls of the castle, talking about my adventures and hers, our opinions on things but when she asked me about Zidane I was more than happy to fill her in. The first question was, "what was he like?" I sighed and said, "he was like…he was like…he was the nicest and most kindest boy you could ever meet. He could be silly…full of laughs and always ready to lend a helping hand…always cheerful and never sad. But to me he was…" Beatrix looked at me and the expression on her face made me think she wished she'd never asked the question. "Yes?" she said. "What was he to you?" "…He was everything to me. If he hadn't helped me…if he hadn't cared…I don't know what Gaia would be now. If he hadn't kidnapped me in the first place I would've led a meaningless life. I told him that too," I said slowly. Beatrix smiled and put a hand on my shoulder, "on to the happier subjects, tell me about the good times you had. You know, the times you laughed with him…just forget about the times you cried for now." I was so happy she asked me that. Finally someone to listen to me, someone who understood. I never thought it'd turn out to be Beatrix. "Well…" I started. "…It was on our way to Lindblum. I was a little reluctant at the time. Steiner was acting suspicious, I found out Alexandria was keeping things from me and well, nothing was going as planned. So, Steiner had gotten us an airship to ride but it was going straight back to Alexandria and back to ruin for me. So, when we boarded, Zidane had told me 'I promise I'll take you to Lindblum! Just get on!' but I wasn't sure about it. So, he basically pushed me over to the ladder until I had to agree. So I nodded and climbed the ladder slowly but not quick enough for Zidane so…" Beatrix smiled, "yes? What happened?" "…As we went up Zidane had…well…'accidentally' touched my butt and then he says 'Ooo soft' like it's some pillow or something. And when we got up there he says 'c'mon, Dagger. It's not like I did it on purpose' and he know he did!" I said with a slight giggle. Beatrix covered her mouth, "how dare he!" "It was alright. I did kinda…" I started again. "No Garnet! You're saying you liked it?!" Beatrix said. I shook my head violently, my hair lashing from side to side, "no, no, no!!!" Beatrix touched her heart, "oh, alright." Just then Steiner ran up to us, his armor clinking and clanking all the way. He saluted, "Your Majesty! The preparations for the theater show and the birthday banquet are going as planned!" I smiled, "thank you for the report. You are dismissed." Steiner saluted once more and ran off back to his business. Beatrix smiled, "why don't we give Quina a visit?" I nodded, "good idea."  
  
We walked past the dining room, complete with 10 foot long table and a banner that said 'Happy 19th Birthday, Queen Garnet Til Alexandros 17th' just for me. As we entered the kitchen, Quina waddled up to us. "Hello Queen Dagger. What bring you here?" s/he said. "We're just checking up on you is all. How are you doing in here…it's sort of hot," I said with a smile. "It not hot, at least me not think so. Me check. LITTLE CHEFS! IT TOO HOT IN HERE?!" The tiny, tall hat wearing chefs jumped and shook their heads, "no, no! It's freezing in here!" "You see? It not hot at all! Queen Dagger having hot flashes?" I laughed, "no, Quina. Not at all." "One question!" Quina shouted. "Y-yes?" I said quietly. "You want me add frog in soup? Very, very good. Gourmet's delight!" s/he said, her 5 foot tongue flapping up and down. I shook my head, "n-n-no thank you, Quina. No frogs, please." Quina shrugged a little, "oh well. Good day, Highness." I bowed my head a little, "good day to you Quina." Hours passed quickly until everything was perfect and everything was ready for the celebration tomorrow. I was in my nightgown and ready for bed after checking on my dress for tomorrow. I took out my music box once more and winded it up, resting my back on the headboard of the bed. It opened up slowly and for once I concentrated on the tiny statue spinning around in the middle. A man and a woman holding on to each other, looking into each others eyes like they saw forever in them. He did get it from Bran Bal so both the man and the woman had tails and short hair. But no matter how different they were from us they looked exactly like us. I closed my eyes and imagined what it would be like if Zidane was here. Would it be the same or in every way different? Only time could tell for sure.  
  
"Your Majesty! Your Majesty, today's the big day," Beatrix whispered. I opened my eyes slowly and sat up, shaking my head a little. Beatrix smiled, "beautiful. Just beautiful Your Highness." She was being sarcastic for sure. "Oh, Beatrix," I said with a laugh. I stood up and looked out the window. There was a crowd bigger than any crowd I'd seen in my life! Nobles, townspeople and maybe people from at least 2 other countries. I saw one dwarf in the crowd, a little girl dwarf at that. But nonetheless everyone was here for my birthday, the show or maybe even both. Just then there was a knock at the door. Beatrix opened the door and Eiko ran in. She was 11 now and she reached 'womanhood' already. She grinned, "g' morning Dagger!" "Good morning Eiko. How are you?" I asked, crouching down to her height. "I'm fine! Uncle Cid and Aunt Hilda are alright too! They're my mom and dad now, you know!" she said with a cheerful smile. I stood up, "I know. That means you're my cousin, right?" She nodded, "right cousin Dagger! Well I have to go now and get a good seat for the play! See you later cuz!" She ran out of the room happily and once again Beatrix and me were alone. She smiled, "let's get you washed off and dressed, Queen Garnet." I nodded, "right."  
  
Not too long after, I was all ready for the play. But I did go back for my favorite perfume. I spritzed it on and walked back out of my room. Beatrix and Steiner were waiting there for me at the bottom of the steps. They both saluted and escorted me to the theater balcony. I walked all the way out onto the balcony and looked out at the stage. "It'll never be the same…I'll just have to move on…just like he taught me." I said to myself. Only seconds after the curtain rose and Baku walked out onto the stage and started to talk. He introduced the play and it all started shortly after. My hands clinched and I closed my eyes for a second. When I opened them, a man in a cloak and my good friend Ruby were on the stage. This part of the play always made me cry. But there was something eerily familiar about that cloaked man. His hand movements were oh so familiar and that voice, so full and into it. His voice was strong but not too loud, yet at the same time all too familiar. The saddest part had come. The part that got me all the time had come. But then he turned around and hunched over so no one could see. But there was one set of words I didn't recognize and they threw me out of my seat. "Bring my beloved Dagger to me!" he cried.  
  
I looked over the balcony and my heart skipped about 5 beats. Zidane was standing there and he looked as though he was waiting for an answer. I grabbed my dress and ran around to the back but Beatrix and Steiner blocked my way. I stood there panting, looking at the both of them until they both opened the door. I looked at Steiner and he gave me a smile. I looked over at Beatrix and she bowed. I smiled and grabbed my dress once more, sprinting down the stairs like mad. I rammed the doors open and threw away my manners almost completely, shoving people out of my way. It could've been just another image of fantasy and pure imagination but I could risk losing him again. But sadly someone bumped into me and my pendant flew off my neck. I had to think. Do I go back for it or do I go to Zidane? I knew Zidane meant more to me than some pendant so I left it there and ran on, crying and all. As I approached the stage he stepped onto the edge and smiled. I ran faster and threw my crown aside, jumping into his loving arms for the first time in 5 years. He almost fell over but he steadied himself and brought my feet to the ground. I looked up at him, "where were you?" "Heh, I had a little bit of trouble getting back," he replied with a quick flash of his little grin. I almost pushed him over and started to pound his chest. "It's not funny!" I said in the middle of a sob. I pounded him one last time and yelled, "I hate you Zidane!" He brought me away from him for a minute and said, "I hate you too, Dagger." But then he held me close, "but I love you just the same." I buried my face in his chest and tears streamed down my cheeks. He was crying too…a little. The crowd around us cheered, Eiko, Amarant, Lani, all 10 Vivis, Freya and Amarant. Zidane smiled at me and put his forehead on mine. "How did you survive?" I asked him. "I didn't have a choice. I had to come home to you…so…I sang your song," he replied. "Our song," I corrected him. "But really…why did it take so long?" "Well…why don't you try spending 5 years with vines and crap up your ass?" he replied with a little grin. I laughed, "I wouldn't want to." I looked up at the balcony and saw Beatrix and Steiner holding up the 'Save the Queen' to the sun and it shined just like the sword in the middle of the castle. And so…and banquet began.  
  
Zidane and I walked though the castle slowly, hand in hand. I held on tight cause I didn't want to let him go again. Zidane stopped walking and of course that brought me with him. Zidane was a lot stronger now. "What's wrong? Why'd you stop walking?" I asked. "Why are you holding my hand so tight?" he asked me. "Is there something the matter with you? Oh! I get it! You're so happy to see me you don't wanna let go! Okay, okay, we can walk now." Those assumptions of his can be so annoying but that's what I always loved about him and that will never change. We walked into the dining room and then Zidane stopped walking again. He fell on his knees and looked up at me, "Dagger…I haven't had any food in 5 years and 3 months. If I do anything stupid…leave me alone." I guess I had to let him because that was true. I nodded, "okay but just don't make a fool of yourself." Zidane stood up and brushed off his pants. He winked, "promise I won't." He grabbed my hand again and walked me over to the table. I sat down and he sat next to me. I sighed, "Zidane you're not planning anything stupid are you?" "No! No way. Besides if I were I wouldn't sit next to you," Zidane said. A VERY wide grin spread across his face once a nice, hot, smoldering plate was set down in front of him. Of course I got my food first and I got the biggest plate. Zidane wasn't really eating the way he used to eat on our adventures. He used to eat like a pig. He was eating like a sophisticated young man and I was proud of that until he got to the chocobo leg. I had to close my eyes, my goodness! When he was finished that he rested his head on the chair. "Ooh…god I missed that," he said with a sigh. I sighed, "We haven't even started eating yet, Zidane." But the rest of dinner went well. We talked about our lives but really the only person who was talking was Zidane. Everyone was so curious as to what happed to Kuja, why he took so long and how he survived. But all that was a long story which he had a lot of time to tell.  
  
As I said it was my birthday so now it was time for the presents. Eiko went first of course. She bowed, her giant hair bow slapping the ground. "I have a very special present for you, Cousin Dagger!" she said with a big smile. She pulled out a pink ribbon and tied it around my wrist. "Wait, Eiko…isn't this Mog's?" I asked. Eiko smiled, "I want you to have it because…well…you're my closest friend ever! Plus we're both the last summoners of our tribe and you're cousins now!" I nodded and planted a little kiss on her forehead. She grinned, "thank you!" "No, Eiko. Thank you," I said back. Before Eiko could turn around and go I picked her up and sat her on my lap. "Hey! Daggie!!!" she whined. I just smiled and found myself looking up at Freya. She moved her nose a little and said, "Dagger, you are a very, very strong woman. A woman that must be respected! And so…I give the Bermician amulet of honor and respect to you." I smiled, "Thank you, Freya." She put it around my neck with my wind up necklace and bowed once more, stepping down and letting the next in line come forward. From that moment on the presents were going like wild fire. They were mostly jewels and money, things that I didn't need or already had. But the last present was form a little girl dwarf. "Good ev'nin Yoor Highness. I'm soory I coodn't get ya a real present but I did pick up soomething for yoo." She gave me my pendant and said, "goo day Yoor Highness. An' his Holiness wanted me to tell ya Merry Burthday." But then she just walked away. I looked around the near packed hall and then to Eiko. "Where'd Zidane go?" I asked her. She shrugged, "I wasn't paying attention." I sighed and shook my head. Eiko looked up at me, "are you afraid of losing him again?" "Exactly, Eiko," I said slowly. Eiko jumped out of my lap and grabbed my finger. "We gotta look for him!" She pulled me down the stairs, which wasn't a problem, the guests moved aside quickly. We looked for him for hours. We even check over some places but we never found him. But by the time the sun set I realized we forgot somewhere. I looked down at Eiko, "never mind Eiko…I know where he is." "EIKO! WE'RE LEAVING!!!" Eiko turned around, "Daddy's calling me." I nodded, "go on and tell him I said bye." Eiko nodded and ran off. Now it was up to me to see if I was right.  
  
I walked slowly out to the harbor and looked around. If he wasn't there then was only one more place to check, the docks. I looked around the docks until I saw Zidane sitting in my favorite spot. I walked up behind him after taking off my shoes. I put my foot on his back and kicked him over. He made a big splash and when he poked his head out of the water he was laughing so hard he could barely contain himself. He swam up to the edge on the dock and smirked, "any reason why you did that?" "You snuck away without telling me," I said. "That's not nice." Zidane climbed out of the water and shook himself off like some dog or something. He stretched, "the last time I've been dunked like that was that time my little sister, Mikoto pushed me in that still water stuff on Terra. I'm surprised I still remember that. I was sooooo little." He sat next to me and rested his head in my lap. I played with his hair a little and looked at the sun duck under the horizon. "It's beautiful isn't it?" I whispered. "No…not really. After a while, sunsets are…just not beautiful anymore…remember? I left you on a sun set; I got knocked out on a sunset and woke up on a sunset in the Prima Vista, crappy ain't it?" he said, closing his eyes. I shrugged, "it isn't so bad. Because now you can say we were together on a sunset." "I guess so but now…I don't have to worry about bad sunsets anymore. Every sunset from now on will be special, I promise," he said, twisting my hair around his finger.  
  
I, once again, pulled out my…I mean our music box out of my slip top and he looked up at me. "Yeesh, I wonder what else is in there," he said with a grin. I blushed a little bit, "that's for me to know and for you to find out." Zidane grinned, "I like the sound of that." I smiled back and winded it up slowly, him sitting up. But the music box wouldn't play. Zidane took it out of my hands gently and shook it. "Play, dammit, play!" he shouted. "Zidane calm down!" I said. But he shook it a little more and pouted a little. There was really only one thing I could do so I grabbed his head, turned it toward me and kissed him for at least 30 seconds. When I brought him away he shook his head and smiled at me. "Ah, so you have a little bit of freak in you after all?" he said standing up. I stood up next to him; "I supposed everyone has it somewhere inside." Zidane looked at the music box and smiled, "I figured it out, Dagger." "What is it, Zidane?" I asked. He turned the music box over and said, "Terra does things more with energy then technology so basically this music box feeds off your sadness. So…now that your happy…it doesn't have a purpose." I touched my pendant a little, "I guess so." Zidane looked at my wind up necklace and turned it over on the golden side. "You never read it did you?" he said with a slight curl of the side of this mouth. I shook my head, "No…I never noticed it read anything." Zidane held it up a little closer to my face so I could read it. "'So you'll…never be alone'" it read. I looked up at him and smiled. Zidane pulled the necklace over my head and tied it around the music box. He pulled his arm back and let it go. He threw the music box and the necklace into the lake! "What'd you do that for?" I asked. He put a finger on my lips and held me close. He rested his forehead on mine, "you don't need it, am I correct?" I rested my forehead more on his and smiled, "you're are correct." He kissed my nose softly but instead I kissed him dead on his lips, not holding anything back. But after awhile we held onto each other tighter and only me, Zidane, Alexander and the cobble stone floor below knows what happened next…but I will tell you…it was lovely.  
  
The end 


End file.
